Red Vs Blue Virginia Chronicles
by Anonymous fanz
Summary: If this agent hadn't refused to join project freelancer, red vs blue would be a bit different from what we've seen. Rated T for violence and swearing. I am also unsure of if the rating should go higher...
1. Return

me:this is my first fanfic so enjoy and review

disclaimer: I do not own RvB or halo. I only own virginia, west, and semi own North Carolina.

...

Virginias POV

I've been waiting on this pelican for hours. I flashed back to the last mission I was on before becoming a freelancer. I was being brought from a covenant anti air gun to one of their bases. We were in trident formation to take out an their two anti air guns While the third team brought heavy forces to a covenant citadel (a large form of base). One team failed and the anti air guns hit the air teams before we realized it. Next thing I knew I was stuck in a pelican crashed on a beach, half submerged in the ocean. I got out and found very one else was dead. Micky survived but killed him self before I awoke thinking everyone was dead, through he wasn't completely wrong. I found Allison dead a half a mile away from the ship with some dead covenant. She must have died trying to finish the objective. Jimmy, the rookie, was the only other person I knew and he died in the crash. I didn't know jimmy pretty well but we all liked him. He was a good kid. I only met him moments before this mission but I already liked him pretty well. His death made me want to just stop right there and give up, but i managed to bring myself to leave that pelican and continue the objective. I flash back to reality as we land in the mother of invention.

...

Wests POV

I could tell virge was having a flashback. I know him well enough to know what he's thinking about. It was nothing out of control though. Can't say the same thing for what happened when I went to debrief the director. He was not going to be happy when he learns that what happened to agent north Carolina.


	2. North Carolina

me:hello. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll make this one longer because last chapter was just meant to

North Carolina:where am I? What am I doing here?

me:I need you here for something. Won't take long. You'll only be here once.

north c:what is going on?!

me: just read the lines on that wall.

north c: anonymous fanz does not only red vs blue. Just virginia, west, and-ME?!

me:ok bye!

...

Norths POV

I am badly injured right now. There are medics coming but I'm not sure if they will be able to save me. I remember how this happened.

...

Several hours ago

we are in serious trouble right now. We had an insurrectionist trying to snipe us from our left and a tank on our right. I decided to have my sister flank the sniper and take him out while I charge the tank. I used my overshield to protect my self. I was unfazed by the tank shell but my shield went out from the hit. I rolled behind a dumpster for cover.I pushed it forward. Having a strength unit really helps in combat. And who knew dumpsters were so durable.I slid over the dumpster and grabbed the tanks cannon and ripped it off. I jumped on it about to finish the tank when a rocket was fired at me. I activated my overshield but the rocket still got me. I was confused. I saw West with a rocket launcher on a building. That's when I realized what happened. West fired the rocket while I was behind the dumpster trying to help me. She instead almost killed me. That's the last thing I saw before i passed out

...

Wests POV

The director was pissed. We lost a freelancer and most of the armors tech couldn't be salvaged. I basically burned billions of dollars worth of equipment. I wasn't feeling any better. I killed another soldier Trying to save him. Now I know why Virge has issues. He's probably seen this plenty of times. I mean he was in training back when Sargent Johnson was a staff Sargent. and he spent several decades in a cryopod after that mission. I hope I don't have to see all of what he saw because it probably is worse than any hell.


	3. Training

me: hey spooney thanks for reviewing. I did write them in about half an hour. but it looked better before I uploaded. (I need to figure out how to fix that). This one took a few hours to right (total time taken). I also used as little detail as possible to avoid potential paradoxes with the RvB story since we heard of agent north c and I think he may appear in the series and all this is meant to be a twisted RvB so I think it's best to leave north as something west won't forget. Also I don't want to make a character that rooster teeth may do better. They may or may not use the name. I would rather use him as character development than give him some. The debriefing is just the director yelling at them. I don't think it's hard to imagine. I might add it later but for now I'm leaving it. As for the POV issue, just try to keep up. It should be hard, I'm just changing eyes, not stories. Now let's get over who West is. West is the closest freelancer to Virge knowing him before freelancer. She was recruited for he explosives expertise and ability to control him when he goes out of control. (i'll explain what that means later.)

virge: why are we hearing more about my cousin than me! MY NAME IS ON THE TITLE!

me: overall it focuses on you. im doing a back story right now. I covered the first half of yours and a small fraction of Wests. Well I gave most of hers just now...

virge: when do I get my other half done.

me: soon. But first disclaimer.

virge: anonymous fanz doesn't own anything except me and west.

...

virges POV

I put on my green and gold armor and went for training. It was customized by me for my specifications. It had an ODST helmet with a attachment on i forgets name. This one ODST, Romero or something had it. My helmet has night vision AND thermal vision unlike his. And it works with the attachment. I also had a recon shoulder pad on my right and security on my left. I also had the hayabusa chest pad. I went to Training not bothering to grab a weapon. This was the offsite training so the place was HUGH. I had trouble finding anyone, friend or foe. I just had to shoot Wyoming, Wash, and Maine, and help West and York.

I saw wash walking around looking for my team or his. I just used active camo and took a magnum from wash shooting him with it. I don't remember anyone saying we can't use armor enhancements. Wash probably would say something about it but his face was frozen to hard to say anything. I sent holograms to draw his team's (or mine's) attention. He had Maine and Wyoming as his teammates so just running in is a bad idea.

Wyoming tried to snipe one (probably made a knock knock joke while he did it) so I keep sending holograms that way until he gave up sniping them. Thats when I went across and got a look at where he was sniping from. I threw a grenade from my cover all the way to him. I got his leg but other wished missed. Then a second grenade hit him. I ran in the direction it came from and found west. Now where is York?

...

York's POV

I am in trouble. If I don't find West or Virge before Maine catchs up with me, I'm going to get fucked. Wyoming shot my gun just as I was about to take out Maine. Know I've got Maine on my ass. I Heard two explosions so either Wyoming got hit by Virginia's grenades or West is getting less accurate. They were the only ones who took grenades other than wash who would never throw them at Wyoming.

I was happy when I found both. They were on top of things. LITERALLY! They climbed a crate to steal the sniper and were moving across it to get the drop on Maine. No pun intended. West was near my dropped rifle. "looking for me." I asked knowing the answer. "Not anymore." West said calmly. "You seen Maine?" West asked."yes, he was right behind me." i replied. "Did you lose him?" West asked. I replied "Im not sure". "let's see if we can find out where the fuck he went."

...

Wests POV

I Decided to move first. Maine charged at us so fast, while firing a grenade launcher (where did he find that!?). I used a holoshield(or hard light I don't know how it works) to deflect some. None hit him but they didn't get us. I took down the shield so I could aim my magnum better, shooting him. It slowly stopped him. I hesitated to shoot the last shot when Virge used his sniper to head shot Maine. Now he's helping me! I did not expect that to happen when I joined project freelancer. The training ended and we left. Virge was fine. Still in control of himself. I hope he stays like that on the field.

...

me:nice

virge: so what's the point in this chapter?

me: just wait, it'll come later.

virge: ok. At least we see some of me. And move closer to season 9.


	4. Texas

Me:I'm back again. hope I did better last chapter.

west:what was its purpose?

me:dont worry about that for a while. Just try not to forget it by then. Might not be easy.

west: what?

me:dwai. Don't worry about it. Any way I hope you understand everything cause I'm about to timeskip.

west:WHAT!?

me: disclaimer please.

west: ok... Anonymous doesn't own anything except me and virginia.

...

yorks POV

Why did I signup for this. Im fighting some new recruit but since Wyoming and Maine can't wait so we can strategize we can't even score one point.

...

wests POV

I'm watching the guys lose to this new recruit. I don't know how this person is a newbie though. You don't get that good in basics. I was in my red and purple armor which has a cqb helmet and Eva shoulders. I also had cqb chest with knife (obviously). North, Wash and Virge came in to see this. So did Carolina.

"What's going on?" Carolina asked."There's no training in the schedule.".South responded "It's impromptu".carolina looked and saw the new recruit. "who the hell is that" Carolina asked."Some new recruit." south answered."Wow, he sure doesn't move like a new recruit" wash noted."Why do you assume its a guy? _she's _a _girl_."South said. "Oh. I-I didn't mean that he-I mean it-I mean her-I..." the Dakotas chuckled. "it's not your fault. Apparently there are ALOT more men than women. Don't know why..." I interjected. "everyone can it" Carolina said. "Sounds like someone is a little worried about their position" south joked. "hey south, pay attention. You might actually learn something if you stop running your mouth for minute." Carolina replied.

"Round one: over. Pugil stick training: complete. Point awarded to: Texas. The current score is: Team one: 0, Texas: 1

"Texas huh" wash commented."I thought name was reserved." Carolina noted"Now we know who it was reserved for." Virge answered."nice moves" wash commented."could be luck. We'll see." Carolina said.

...

Virges POV

Texams just finished the close quarters combat simulation. I regret NOT signing up for it. Shes probably the only one besides Carolina that I would have trouble dealing with. I never had the chance to face Carolina in the simulator but shes the only one who did better than me. Then again this recruits fighting still was familiar. It's like I seen it before.

"ugh. I hate paint." Wash replied when he heard FILSS begin setting up the paint match. "tell me about it. Stings like a bitch." South replied. "Turns your armor hard as a rock" north added. "I wouldn't know." Carolina three looked at her. "it's not so bad if you don't let it hot you." "obviously" I responded. I never got hit by any before. That kind of skill got me number 2 on the leader board. that and my lack of concern about the leader board. All I care about is getting the job done. That earned some respect from the director and from how the board seems to work, his perspective judges everything.

...

Man, them 1 is getting their ass handed to them. 8 rounds and not one point. If I joined I would do better than York. I would use the others as a distraction so I could just take her out. Not that I expect him to think of that.

They now are taking live rounds. WAIT! How did they get those! Why do they think that will help them win. "what!? Are they using live rounds On the training floor." Wash asked in surprise."does it matter?" I asked. "thats against protocol, their gonna kill her!" Wash continued."I doubt that. If we had someone that could hit her like Carolina or me, then I'd be worried." I answered."Someone should get the director!" Wash and C.T. Laughed."The director? Who do you think gave them the ammo." C.T. asked."watch your mouth C.T." Carolina warned.

Wyoming threw a grenade. Now I'm slightly concerned. I'm still confident Texas can win. It's when Wyoming actual managed to hit her with his gun for the first time, that I was worried. But I'm not sure what I can do. She beat the crap out of him then attacked York who was trying to help her. Then she went after Maine. She managed to stop him but he threw a grenade. It missed Texas but it was going to get York! Texas shot the york as much as possible. I would have shot the grenade but I couldn't change anything. It went off and York lost an eye.

...

me: well that's it. I've started season 9.

west: and redid what happened to me.

me:actually the opposite, Sorta.

west: what?

me: when I'm back we get to see: what happens when Virge losses control, Virges tactical expertise being wasted, another OC, Wests new toy, and why west is always paired with Virge.


	5. Sarcophagus heist!

Me: this took longer than normal because it's the equivalent of TWO chapters.

Mass: That's an upgrade!

Me:thanks for the support Haw. Wait a minute, didn't you comment on that one other fanfic I commented on. The one with spoilers.

Mass: It doesn't matter. Just get t. The directors part.

Me:I'm gonna skip the directors part since it's basiclly the same as before.

mass: you keep skipping the directors parts.

Me: he'll be here, trust me.

mass: well hope your ready to see some more action again Readers.

me: I'm going to the third fight in this fanfic.

mass: well let's get ready for those stuff you were promised.

me: do the disclaimer now

mass: anonymous fanz does not own anything except for Virge, and west. His bro owns me.

...

mass's POV

I went up to see what the hell happened. I was in the overviewing area of this training center. Looks like some training session got out of hand. someone I didn't recognized in black armor, seemed to have injured their arm. Maine, Wyoming, and York were also hurt. Maine and Wyoming didn't have any serious injurys, but York looked like he NEEDED the medical teams help. The director finished yelling about something (probably what ever this was). Virge came up here as soon as he could.

...

Virges POV

I came to talk with mass about stuff. We knew each other since we joined the UNSC, so we have been doing lots of stuff together such as discuss things, or hijack a pelican to attack a covenant ship or something."so, you saw what happened?" I asked."everyone got hurt in an out of control training session." He replied."did you see her arm?Looks like it got hit. She should have it looked at." Mass responded."From the sparks it made, it looks like the arm was bionic or mechanical." I noted. "so, anything else about the girl?" he asked. "the three were losing without one point to the new girl" I explained."seems the new agent is either REALLY good or has years of experience." He answered. "experience is our greatest weapons in the end" I commented. "I suppose without the years of Prior combat history, we would never be this good.""so else do you think." He asked."I think I may have seen her before. Her fighting was familiar to me. As in not just seen it, but worked with it, fought against it, maybe even used it. All I know is I was able to predict most of her actions, which I find disturbing." I answered.

...

Wests POV

We were being sent on a mission. thier were 2 teams. Me, Virge, wash,Maine, Carolina, and York were their. York only came because he insisted on going. Virge was here because the mission required stealth. I came because he did, and if we reach a worst case scenario, he could lose control, and kill EVERYONE in the 110 ft building. North,Wyoming, CT were the other team, which was smaller but had a simpler objective. They just grab a case from some guy passing through at the same time we get our thing, which we know little about."Team A, you look clear." north spoke over the com."Window is open. Start your clocks. On my mark. Mark." "Sync. Roger that. Team A is moving." Carolina responded."Copy that Carolina. Good luck Team A." North replied."Thanks. We won't need it." Carolina enter, Maine and wash watching out for anything.

"We're in. York, get up here." Carolina said."How long to crack that lock?" She then asked."Should take about 60 seconds. You can give me 15." York answered."Wow, it's a holographic. That's high-end.""Can you get through it?" Carolina asked."Of course I can. You didn't bring me along for my good looks, did you" York answered. "Whoever designed this is a genius." York said, right before triggering an alarm."definitely a genius." Virge said in response. York opened the door."Everybody in." York said hurrying us."Thanks York, but do something about that alarm system. We don't need anymore surprises." Carolina said."Does saying sorry count as something?" York joked. Even with a helmet on, you could tell Carolina was glaring."Hmm. Guess not."

...

"We'll secure the package. Set some trackers, then find us a way out of this." Carolina ordered. When we got to vault Carolina immediately says "Alright everyone, spread out. What we need is here somewhere. It's probably something small, easy to miss. Take as many scans as possible, there may be other things we can use."Maine took some blade/gun weapon. "That's a good look" wash commented. I took two alien weapons. They were some kind of knife guns."Virge, what are these, some knife guns?" I asked."They're like the alien smg. The aliens call them spike rifles because they shoot spiky ammo. If you want me to see if I can make them shoot our ammo, I'll see what I can do" Virge responded."I bet it would be hard" wash commented."That's what she said." Virge said. He makes one of those jokes when he gets the chance. It's like with Wyoming's knock knock jokes."Carolina, Motion Trackers indicate you got an enemy team outside the door." York warned."Well, let's hope they're not as good at picking locks as you are, York." Carolina responded."Alright team, we're about to have company.""Boss, I've got good news and bad news." Wash said."Hit me" Carolina responded."We found the markings we're looking for. The bad news is...They're on _that." _wash said pointing to a large crate."that?" Carolina said before york came on the com.

"Team A, I got us an exit up here. Straight up the stairwell, door to the roof, helipad."North informed over the com. "Copy, I'll radio air support." Carolina replied."Now, how are we going to get that thing up to the roof?" She asked us."there is that window washer there, but we might be better off sending out the window and have a pelican catch it." Virge replied.

...

Virges POV

Against my suggestions, Maine was sent out the window to counter balance the sarcophagus. Since I was standing on the washer, I also went up. My armor lock up when I hit the ground, entering recovery mode. Now I'm stuck here. Then the object fell on me. If I didn't have my locked armor that would hurt ALOT!

...

Wests POV

The door finally opens. We just shot everyone but some guy was still there. He walked forward, making a dramatic entrance.

"What the fuck is with this guy?" Wash asked. If Virge was here he would have asked the same question. The guy tried to burn us with his flame thrower."woah! Thats hot" wash says as he almost gets burned. We used gun fire and grenades but his armor was too tough. He burned threw the serval grenades I tossed at him." I've got this." Carolina says quickly followed by "what the—? Ahh" when the weapons near her explode from the fire. Wash picked up a gun and fired it."What the hell? It bounces?! Who designs a gun that bounces? This is the worst gun ever... of all-" wash is interrupted by Carolina pushing him away from fire."wash this is how you use it." I fire it at the ceiling but instead of bouncing, it just explodes. "Ok, this gun definitely sucks!" I say while Carolina gets on some jet thing. When the flamethrower burns the ropes, she kicks the alien vehicle into him. It exploded for some reason. As he gets up, carolina hits him with an alien hammer/stick thing.

"That guy was a dick" wash said."Come on. Let's get moving, you two" Carolina ordered."That bit with the purple plane, that was just showing off." Wash said as we left.

...

Virges POV

When the door opens I hoped it was friendlies. I couldn't see because recovery mode leaves you motionless, and that means i can't move my head. Even if I could they were on the other side of the giant crate on my back."Come on, come on, hurry!" york said as Carolina and the others ran through the door. He smashed the door after the sounds of them running stopped. "There, that oughta hold 'em for awhile." he said. I here wall cutting."probably not!"west said."Where's Maine?" York asked."Downstairs, keeping our hosts occupied." Wash answered."Man, I almost feel bad for them." York said."that's what I said" wash added."I actually feel sorry for them." I said."WHAT!" West yelled in disbelief. "Its not their fault that our superiors have problems with theirs, but they have him to deal with." I don't know if I was ignored or not.

"Four Seven Niner, this is Team Alpha! We need evac on the roof of the tower!" I heard Carolina say. At least I know we're all here."Come on, it's over...there." Wash paused. Did he notice I was being crush by this thing or something else."you!" Carolina said. Do they see me. What is going on right now."What are you doing here? Is that a bomb? I knew it. It was you who blew up the oil platform!" She then said."Wait, what are you talking about? What bomb? When did the oil platform explode? Why did it explode?" I asked, still being ignored."Somebody's been covering our tracks. You're on the roster too, but they hid your name. Why did they send you?" Carolina continued."WAIT, TEX IS HERE!" I yelled out."Hey, hate to bust up your reunion here, but we've got a problem!" York interrupted.

I think they took out the wall."Let's go, go, go, now! Get into position! Completely surround them!" A voice I don't recognize orders. Then jet packers and hornets start coming in."No one get behind me!" He orders, but I cut him off."Thats what she said.""All of you drop your weapons!" He said. HOW AM I STILL BEING IGNORED!"You... dickhead, disarm the bomb!" He ordered. This guy has no patience."Easy, easy. No reason to get all dramatic! Okay, let me take a crack." York negotiated."Just fuckin' do it already!" he responds."Easy, easy, man." he says. "Uh... this isn't a bomb. It's a transmitter." He explains. With how little I could see, I can't tell if that's a trick, or if something else is going on. I HATE when it's something else."Alright, it's not a bomb!" He informs his men."Wait, a transmitter? What's it transmitting?" He asks."our location." York answers."Why would it do that?" He questions."we were about to find that out before you came!" I said. If he ignores that, my armor must not be letting any sound escape."What the hell? There were five of them here! What the fuck is going on?!" He notices. He didn't even KNOW I was here. I then heard people falling over. Looks like tex or Carolina (maybe both) are doing something."What did I say?! I said one thing! Keep them in front of me!" He yelled to his troops."Hey man, you mind holding this for me for a sec?" York says. Does that mean it was a bomb. I have no clue Right now."Whaa..." the boss says cut off by a thank you from York. I think I saw a red laser pass me. I don't know what it's for."Oh, son of a..." He says before a explosion comes.

"SON OF A BITCH, WAS THAT A BOMB!" I yell out. I slide of the building with the sarcophagus grabbing a jet packers jet pack. I then realized I could move again. Tex had the same idea I had."This must be karma for kicking Maine out the window!" Carolina jokes as she runs off the building. I have to say that's true. Me AND him suggest against it and we don't have to free fall off the building. Well tex wasn't doing it either but she had no involvement in the decision."I don't wanna DO THIIIIIIISSS!" York yells as he jumps."SON OF A BIIIIIIIITCH!" Wash yells while jumping."YOLOOOOOOO!" West yells as she jumps, attempting to grab a jet packer, but missed him."CRAP!" She yelled.

...

wests POV

So we are still alive, but we probably will die in the crash. Carolina got the sarcophagus in to the pelican. Wash and tex made it on but York and carolina were still falling. And me. Suddenly, Maine catches the other two with a car which almost hit Virge. Cars keep near killing him. It's like they WANT to kill him and make it look like an accident. He dodged, and because of that, missed me. I used my shield and hoped it would break my fall.

...

Virges POV

West hit the ground but she live. She wasn't in recovery mode so she must be either unconscious, or to injured to stand. I land next to her to verify that she will survive. It looked like it. Suddenly, insurrectionists began surrounding us. On of them took out some katana and swung it around a little."Is there a leader for you guys that ISN'T wierd!" I asked them I got no response so I prepared to fight them. I shot generally everyone with my dual magnums. Until the only ones left were behind cover. They sword guy then ran out of cover and tried to slice me. I dodged the slash she swung, then hit him. He then prepared to slice west instead of me. after that I blacked out.

...

Wests POV

When I began getting up, Virge was betting this guy so hard, his helmet was cracked. Even the metal. I used a healing unit to make my less serious injury's heal faster. I took my knife guns (which I grabbed a few seconds before jumping) and fired them on the guy. Virge then punched him and began punching him while he was down. I could understand what he was yelling but he was pissed. He didn't until the guys helmet came off showing his bloody face. Some tanks and hornets gathered. They clearly didn't want us to leave. Then, a tank exploded. Then I heard the really old music "like a boss" playing...

...

mass's POV

I just jumped out of a drop pod, onto a tank. I came to help virge because they might be in trouble. My remix of the really old "like a boss music was playing. Virge made it for me as a gift. He really likes old stuff for some reason. It was coded to automatically say stuff based on what I do, using some advance computer program. It looked something like this:

dropping pods

LIKE A BAWSE

kick the door off

LIKE A BAWSE

jumping out

LIKE A BAWSE

smash a tank

LIKE A BOSS!

using shields

LIKE A BAWSE

No need to thank

LIKE A BAWSE

I'm just awesome

LIKE A BAWSE

So I don't need odds

LIKE A BOSS!

it paused for a moment. The door from my pod fell on a guy. As he got up trying to run, he gets hit by the pod itself.

kick ass

LIKE A BAWSE

Dodge some rockets

LIKE A BAWSE

frag some hornets

LIKE A BAWSE

Break some backs!

LIKE A BOSS!

crush their spirits

LIKE A BAWSE

throwing gun racks

LIKE A BAWSE

taking knife guns

LIKE A BAWSE

Cause i'm mass!

LIKE A BOSS!

at that point they all were running off. I jumped and grabbed a Hornet. We used that to leave.

...

Virges POV

The director was angry at mass. Mass almost went down on the leader board and he was lucky to have gone up anywhere. He and the director don't get along well. He took advantage of the "no rules on the battle field" to get him self higher. West moved up. But as for how I got to the top right before he moved tex up. In basic, I'm still where I am, but Carolina is beneath me, making me look better. The only reason I cared was because Carolina was angry about It. I never seen her that angry. I wouldn't feel save in bed without a shotgun,my armor, and a squad of Spartans. Its a good thing I rarely am able to sleep anyway from my memories or else I might have issues at night.

...

this is what the leaderboard looks like.

1:Texas

2:Virginia

3:Carolina

4:Massachusetts

5:york

6:Maine

7:West Virginia

8:Washington

9:North Dakota

10:Wyoming

...

me: now that's that's done, we just need to hope Virge doesn't kill himself before next chapter.

mass: what makes you think he'll do that.

me: he is both paranoid, and lacking a amount of sanity. He could suicide though unlikely.

mass: so how did he unlock his armor by himself.

me: we'll learn that next chapter as well as: what Virge does behind the directors back, how CT uses this, how well west knows mass, and what's up with Virges flashbacks.


	6. Changes

Me:I'm back. I'm paranoid with were my rating should be. Don't be too worried though. Thats my problem (literally).

AI:so this is were I come in.

me: yep. I also make another AI. And this is another of my really long chapters. Also the slight changes become come more serious.

AI: so anyway, anonymous fanz doesn't own anyone except me, mybrother, Virge, and west. His brother owns mass.

italics=AI

bold=thoughts

...

mass's POV

I went looking for Virge. He was messing with equipment in one of the AI labs. He shouldn't be doing here so that's the first suspicious thing. Then, he is using the equipment. Also he was talking to someone else."what are you doing?" I ask him."making an AI" he responded."how long have you been doing this?" I asked"this is my second time." He answered."second? As in theres another AI you made?!" I of responding, something was created as a hologram. It was a green and gold colored Guy. He wore the naval crew outfit."hello. I'm psi." the AI introduced. It sounded like Virge when he first joined the UNSC Back in training."I'm agent mass." I said to the AI."You telling anyone about this?" Virge asked."Why does it matter?" I asked him.

"Because you won't get your AI if you tell first."He answered.

...

west's POV

At some point Virge told me he made an AIs. He made on for mass called rho. Rho was an AI made from fragments of Psi, his first one. I decided to talk with mass. He knew Virge since the war started. I knew him only through Virge. He did save me and Virge back at that city so I guess he can be trusted. Virge decided to show his AI to the others a while later. They don't know he had it before the other AI were made.

...

virge's POV

I decided to use the tracing software I put in Yorks armor to listen in on his com. The director would reach him there soon so I just waited. I don't trust the director as much as I used to, and that wasn't exactly a lot. I have also been on edge since I am still above Carolina. I would feel safer if I could tell if all of her rage was directed at me AND tex or just tex. I managed to get in. psi muted my helmet so everything I said only gets heard over the com."I hate to intrude but you have not performed any work in the past 13 minutes and 42 seconds. That strikes me as rather inefficient." Delta says. Is York really doing nothing? Or is delta talking to someone else."Oh yeah, thanks little guy." Some one else responds. He isn't York."Wait, who are you? You don't look like the normal holo projection." He then realized. So he's an insurrectionist."That is because I am the A.I. designated as Delta from Project Freelancer." Delta answered."Wait, you're from Project Freelancer? Wait, aren't those the bad guys?" the insurrectionist asked."There is no need for name calling. I submit that Project Freelancer is neither good nor bad, much like your own forces. We are merely two groups dedicated to obtaining different results." delta then said. That's how I view the war. Hearing him say it makes me feel smarter than I already am.

"Whoa man that's, that's deep. Its like, it's like there's different universes but you know there's-" the guy says but York cut him off."Don't encourage him, he's already long-winded as it is." After a pause to handle the insurrectionist, he spoke again."Thank God. I thought you two would never stop chit-chatting.""I'm not sure that was entirely necessary. He seemed open to the logic I presented him. Perhaps he would have allowed us to carry on our mission." Delta said. I probably wouldn't considering I want my side to win. then again I don't exactly trust the director. I don't know."Sorry I knocked out your new friend. Now you two will never get to have a beer together." York said sarcastically."I believe that would have been unlikely, regardless." Delta added."Show time." York said.

"Come in Agent York, are you in?" The director said over the com."Yes, sir. These guys love their holographic locks. I'll let Delta take a peek in their system while I try to disable it manually." York responded on his com. He went off com."You're up D.""Curious." Delta spoke."What's curious? That's code for bad, isn't it?" York asked."I have detected an anomaly inside of the system, something that is not supposed to be there. Diverting sub-routines to investigate." He explained. I doubt we should be messing with an error in the enemy's stuff."Don't get too curious in there, I need your attention on this lock." York reminded."Do not worry Agent York, I have already rectified several instances where you would have tripped the alarm system." Delta responded. At least York can't mess up like last time."Oh, ow my head. What, wait hold on. Why, give me back my leprechaun." I hear the insurrectionist say.

"What was that, Delta?" The director asked."Nothing sir." York quickly responded."Agent, may I remind you that we are running short on time?" the director asked."Warning, an alarm has been remotely triggered." Delta said. HOW DID YORK SCREW THIS UP!?"What, by who?" York asked."They knew we were coming. Agent York, abort intrusion immediately. We are moving to more direct measures." The director spoke. Considering I have no idea what York is doing to begin with, I don't want to know what more direct measures are."Wait, wait, wait, I can do this, I can do this, just give me a moment sir." York assured."System online, Director, awaiting your command." FILIS said. What is the director doing?"I agree with the Director. I have yet to see you successfully open a lock in the field and this alarm will only hamper your progress." delta added."Okay, now don't you start now in on me, too. You've been talking to Wash again, haven't you?" York responded. I don't think wash has anything to do with this."Target locked." FILIS said. WAIT,WHAT!"Umm, what target is locked? What's the target" York asked, panicking a little. "Delta, what are they doing?" He asked.

"Taking more direct measures." Delta answered. I was able to see the shot fired at the station."You knew about this?" York asked."possibly." Delta answered."Why you green little cockbite." THAT S.O.B ALMOST GOT YORK KILLED! I watched him fly out of the ship.

...

"Well, that went to hell quicker than we thought. Out of the frying pan into the shit." 479er said."Which one is that?" Carolina asked."The one with the shooting things coming out at us." 479er responded. we get hit Seconds after she said that."Never a dull moment, huh?" Carolina said."I'd get your team ready, we're gonna come in hot." 479er said.

"You heard her, we're going for the main hangar. Be ready for anything." Carolina ordered."So much for a smooth ride." north commented."Heh, what's the matter, feeling sick?" South joked."Hey, I'm not the one who needed a barf bag on all our family trips." He added."How are you feeling? Are you up to this?" Wash asked Carolina."Say what you want to say, Wash." Carolina said."It's just, giving up your AI was a big deal. I thought-" wash said interrupted."I'll be fine. Worry about yourself." Carolina said."You're awfully quiet." South said to CT."Oh, just trying to prepare myself." CT answered."Hey, worst comes to worst, we'll just get kicked off the leaderboard. At least us ladies will be sticking together, right?" South confided. I would say the worst case is some of us dying."Damn it! Opening rear bay." 479er said

"that's what she said!" I joked."Is this really the best time Virge?" West said."just breaking the ice." I said._says__ the most paranoid here._**shut it psi!**"Don't you want to take a jet pack?" West asked."I don't need it." I said."You sure" she questioned."Have some faith agent west." Psi said appearing."Right, all together." CT said."Use your packs sparingly. Course correction only. You don't want to end up like Georgia." Carolina warned. Me and Utah saw Georgia before he went missing. Crashed on the ship while using a jet pack. He tried to jet pack back and no one seen him since."Wait, what happened to Georgia?" Wash asked"well—" I was about to tell him but Carolina cut me off

"Now!"I didn't take any weapons. I just jumped out and psi used the slip-space distortion unit I made (I know a lot about slip space but this was made from an ancient alien. I refitted it for my armor) to teleport inside of the station.

...

"Battle stations! We're under attack!" Some guy with a bunch of weapons in his hands who sounded like one of the smosh guys said."No shit, we're under attack. What do you think we're doing, rolling out the red carpet?" Another guy said. He sounded a lot like the others smosh guy."yes!" I answered, kicking the guy with the guns in the face. I grabbed a shot gun and bashed the other guy with it. I then shot at everyone while the others landed.

wash began hacking but instead turned off gravity. I just started teleporting and kicking them. The teleporter seemed to be working great so far, just like the tests I did last time. It's safe to assume it works properly._ CT is not here!_ **what!** Suddenly a car almost hit me but I teleported. Outside. Psi what the heck!_ ct is sneaking away. We should follow her._

...

wests POV

We finished everyone of the insurrectionists off. I notice Virge is gone."They know we're inside. Wash, North, secure that hallway. South, see if you can access the leader's location, we don't leave without him." Carolina ordered."Got it, I'm already on it!" South responded."C.T get me-" Carolina notice CT was missing. "Where the hell is C.T?!""Virge is missing too!" I added. this does not look good.


	7. Death from above

me: now we are going to hear a lot more from west.

wargishboromirfan: I don't remember uploading the files before they were on this story. much less reading reviews for them. That aside they only are meant to remain until I have the war journal at a specific point. Then they disappear. Also the issues with the lines is the result of my work being done on a IPAD. I plan on editing with my computer but that's when I have the thing working well enough to handle it. Or replace it which ever comes first.

mrgoodytwoshoes: I noticed a few of the other mentioned rules may have been broken in a few fanfics I saw. I could be wrong though. I hate having to figure out if technicalities end up allowing or prohibiting. at least I have other people to help with that.

Ben:I don't plan on keeping any of them up. In fact I just removed one since it has no purpose now.

CT: any way, anonymous fanz owns nothing except for Virge and west. His bro owns mass.

me: that seemed to easy...

...

West's POV

Virge and CT are both MIA. The nuke probably killed them. If not plenty other stuff could have. Unless they are with the insurrection. But that makes no sense. Why would Virge sabotage the project. It doesn't make sense. Nothing makes sense. I decided to start training.

After a while, I left. Mass came in as I was going.

"Hey. What so you think." Mass asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"About Virges disappearance." he answered. "You think he is a traitor?"

"No. I don't think he would do anything to hurt the project. I don't know why else he would leave." I responded. "What does Rho think."

"I don't know for sure. A lot of the memories I carried over from him are... Inconsistent." RHO answered as he appeared.

"what does that mean?" I asked.

"he seems to have memories that don't match hat he did in the war journal he made. He either changed the journal or is going insane." Rho responded. That answer does not help support my hopes that he didn't betray us.

...

"We ready?" Carolina asked 479er

"Just about. Running final checks now." 479er answered.

"Alright, you heard her! Everyone onboard!" Carolina ordered.

"Great." I heard wash say.

"Alright." North said.

"C'mon D. Let's go. About time. Let's get this mission goin'." York said as we walked to the pelican.

"Woah, woah, woah. Hang on a minute, what is that thing?" 479er shouted.

"This is Delta. Our new addition." York introduced.

"Your new addition is pretty small." 479er said.

"that's what I said." Wash commented.

"we went over this. Only psi gets bigger because he can use the hologram unit in Virges armor to amplify his own." Rho said. I remember that conversation.

...

"I thought it would be... bigger." Wash commented.

"that's what she said." Rho said quietly. He was in a blue color which he usually use while joking.

"Why? You've seen mine. It's small too." York said.

"that's what she said." Rho repeated, a little louder.

"Yeah, but he's green." Wash noted.

"that's what she said." Rho said again.

"How does that make sense? " York asked. I don't know if that was to Wash or Rho.

"hey wash, quit starring. Your making it nervous." North said.

"Yeah, it's just... they're so small!" Wash said.

"that's what she said!" Rho said again, now sounding like he was going to burst into laughter. South then came over to see what everyone was taking about.

"Give me a break." South said and then walked away.

"It's alright theta, come out." north said. then theta finally showed him self.

"I don't know. There's so many of them. And they're so... big." Theta said.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Rho shout as he began laughing hard.

"See! I'm not the only one who thinks size is important." Wash said.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" He said as he stopped laughing. He then he changed to his normal colors.

"I'm just going to let that one go..." York noted.

"It's ok Theta. They're all friends of mine. For reasons beyond my comprehension." North said.

"well technically I am a friend of some of your friends." Mass said referring to then moved to norths shoulder.

"They're looking at me." He said.

"That's because they want to meet is York, wash, mass, Rho, and West." North explained.

"Hey there little...computer...dude." Wash said. Rho got bored and logged off.

"Give it a rest, Wash. Theta, I have a friend just like you. His name is Delta." York said.

"Really?" Theta asked, appearing in front of York.

"Yeah! Here, you-you wanna say hello to him?" York said. That's against a protocol. Rho was present but he didn't talk to Theta.

"Maybe you shouldn't." I warned.

"It's ok, west, just for a second." York said. Delta came up.

"Hello Theta. I am Delta. It is nice to meet you." Delta introduced.

"H-hello." Theta nervously said.

"See? Everybody here is nice. Isn't that right, Delta?" York asked.

"Agent North, I do not feel qualified to make a judgement about humans with whom I have only limited experience. So "nice" is a rather subjective term for-" delta began.

"delta!" York cut off.

"Oh yes! Everyone here is "nice"...within standard acceptable deviations." Delta said.

"DELTA!" York yelled.

"And that's my sister over there, South. We're twins." North said.

"I have a sister." Theta said. Wait, wouldn't that mean there are more AI.

"You do?" Wash asked.

"We have many siblings." Theta answered. How many AI have been made yet!

"How many?" I asked.

"hello everyone." The director said. Well I'll get my answer another time. He came in with the counselor.

"I hope you're ready to begin our test." The director said to York and theta."Delta! I believe you know the protocol about communicating directly with outher A.I. units." He yelled at delta.

"I apologize sir. I will log off." Delta said.

"Don't! I want you to help administer the test. Gentlemen, if you will take the floor." The director instructed.

...

I got ready to see the test.

"Begin the test." The director ordered.

"As you may recall, Agent North used his equipment in the field on a previous mission." Delta said as he appeared.

"And he somehow managed not to kill himself in the process." The director added.

"The maneuver only had a .1% chance of success. Had he performed it 999 more times, I'm rather certain he would've been obliterated on each one." Delta noted.

"Hey, I'd rather be lucky than good any day." York said.

"If I may quote Virge 'Luck is not a dependable ally, for she tends to abandon her allies'" mass said. That certainly sounds like Virge.

"Which is why Virge was a useful asset to the project. I'm in the bussness of getting results." The director noted. I realized that's Virge supplied both combat AND scientific expertise. He used to be an engineer so he knows alot about technology. ESPECIALLY AI."Let's see what Theta can do. Delta reduce shield strength to 50%."

"Modifying." Delta said as he followed orders. the shield began using only needed tiles.

"add variables." The director instructed.

"acknowledged." Delta replied. The turrets began moving. The shield began switching tiles rapidly based on the turrets position.

"Reset." The director responded. I wonder if HE is an AI. They seem to have more emotion than him. The shields recharged and the turrets moved into their first position. "Agent North. Your objective now is to eliminate all targets." More turrets came. "Begin."

"I thought the shield works both ways. There's no way for him to attack." Wash noted.

"maybe not." Rho said. He turned back on to see the experiment. He was yellow now. I didn't know what Rho meant until York began well timed firing. Theta timed when he fired so that he could shot through temporarily deactivated tiles which deactivated after the shot passed. He did this, eliminating all turrets.

"WOHOW! WOW! That was incredible!" Washed yelled.

"HAHA YEAH! What did I tell ya?" York said.

"And we're sure they don't get any bigger?" Wash asked.

"Not without nearby holo projection technology. Not that it matters. It's not the size of the hologram, it's the data inside and who's using it." Rho said.

...

"We parking!?" York yelled.

"Indeed, we enemy base is right below us." 479er answered.

"How far below" wash asked. I don't think he would wants to know.

"Do you really wanna know?" 479er asked.

"Probably not... do I wanna know?" Wash asked.

"750,000 feet" 479er said.

"Uh, that's high." wash said.

"No shit!" I yelled from right next to him.

"That is approximately fourteen-point-two miles." Delta said.

"A little shit." Rho to himself quietly. I don't know if he realized he spoke or not.

"Thanks, D. You don't need to do that anymore." York said to delta.

"Automatic conversion routines, offline." Delta said.

"What's the plan?" Carolina asked. I would like to know.

"Well, we know they're ready for us, so I figure they have defenses pointed in every direction. Except..." 479er said pausing.

"Except they're probably not looking straight up." Carolina said.

"They're probably not looking straight up." 479er repeated.

"You thinking about a dive bomb?" Carolina asked.

"oh no." Wash said.

"Sort of, but if we did a dive bomb, our engines would register on their thermals. Let them know that we're coming. I'm thinking... something else." 479er answered.

"Shit!" Rho said. He knows what they are planning! What is it!

"Probably wanna tighten that harness." Carolina suggested.

"oh no." Wash repeated.

"Express elevator goin' down!" 479er shouted and turned off the engines! Rho did some flashing thing then logged off. What the hell?

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Wash said.

"You know these suits are suposed to eliminate all wastes! You could probably throw up in your helmet and it would take care of it for you!" Carolina said.

"Yeah! You should test that, Wash!" York added.

"You two are assholes!" Wash yelled.

"Actually York, we were never able to get the vomit disposal patch beyond beta. Agent Washington would likely drown." Delta informed.

"Yikes. Way to kill the mood D." York said.

"Death by motion sickness in a war zone. That's one of the worst ways to die." Rho added.

"Hey York, send that little green guy up here." 479er instructed.

"D, you heard her! Front and center!" York ordered and Delta left.

"May I be of assistance." Delta asked.

"Hey buddy, I need you to tell me when I can fire the jets at the last possible second. You know, to avoid crashing." 479er said.

"Wait, shouldn't you have called him before we dropped!?" I yelled. I figured this was better planned.

"I understand. To prepare, I will need to calibrate for your reaction time." Delta said.

"Do we have time!?" I shouted. Of we die because this wasn't done before we dropped I will be very angry.

"Fine go ahead." 479er said.

"When I say 'mark', you say 'sync'." Delta instructed. "Mark"

"sync" 479er said.

"Calibration complete." At the speed we are falling at, I doubt we have much time left.

"So, we're good?" 479er asked.

"I have high degree of confidence we will be able to complete this maneuver." Delta assured.

"Wait a second, why did you just blink like that?" He did what Rho did too.

"That was just a standard maintenance routine." Delta responded. What?

"Dude! Did you just make a backup of yourself?" 479er asked.

"Confidence is one thing, but it is always prudent to prepare for failure." Delta explained. So the AI think we might die. Not helping!

"That's a dick move, green guy." 479er shouted.

"I apologize if I have offended—" delta apologized.

"Dick. Move." 479er cut off.

"Prepare to fire engines on my mark. Five, Four, Three, two, one!"

...

Mass's POV

We got out the second we landed. Me and west were with York and wash.

"Mass, move up!" Wash shouted.

"Got it!" I replied as I charged with my shield on. Some one threw a grenade which did little since I had my overshields on._ the overshields are at 64%._ Thats plenty.

"Oh." Wash said.

"fuck grenades" York shouted.

"One of the hogs fired a gauss shot at me. I dodged, then kicked the car into a wall, blowing it up.

...

snipers had us trapped. I charged with the recharged overshields. The other couldn't do that so I need a plan to get them moving. suddenly, a small object lands. The next thing I see is yellow light in that direction. _must be North and theta._ now to get moving.

...

west's POV

"Okay we're movin'! York, you guys can handle it from here right?" York said over the radio.

"Handle it? Sure. I mean, I nearly got blown up a minute ago, and now I'm paired with the squad's second worst fighter and west, But sure we can handle it." Did he just say I'm worse than wash!

"You really think I'm the second worst fighter?" Wash asked.

"No, I was being nice. You're easily the worst." York said. He then got punched by some insurrectionist.

"you were saying." Wash said before turning to see the guy. "Uh oh." Wash gets knocked over. I use my sheild to block the guy just before he struck. The guy pulled out a rocket launcher. I jumped to avoid getting shot. Wash shoots the rocket launcher away from the brute. a warthog turret turned, pointed at him. "Uh oh." He repeated. How many times has he said that today! The hog drove at him. "car!" wash yelled as he was chased by the the hog. York began fighting the bigger guy but lost his shot gun. Carolina came in and knocked down the big guy then knocked the girl on the turret off. I recognized the guy York left with the bomb As the driver as he pulled out a shotgun with his new robot arm.

"sup' bitch! It's payback time. He fired but missed. The girl used her pistols to attack Carolina, so I grabbed the hog driver by the arm and threw him out. He tried to punch me but I dodged and kicked him, sending him down. Suddenly there was a crash. I look to see a pod. Who sent it? The hatch comes off and I see Maine and sigma inside.

"hey Maine? Isn't that the guy who shot you in the throat?" Sigma asked. Maine growled. "I thought so. Sic 'em!" Sigma ordered. Maine then charged, grabbing the car and throwing it at the girl and the robot armed guy. I took out my combat knife and jump kicked the girl. She threw a blade at me which I caught. Carolina faces her while Maine takes the robot armed guy. I look behind me and see the guy who shot Maine getting up. Then I see Maine walking toward him. I decided to just get inside.

...

VIRGE'S POV

A tomahawk is thrown by the leader. _it's angle must be aimed for something that isn't us._ so what would that be. Suddenly, agent Florida falls to the floor near me. Looks like we aren't alone. The twin gunners. (I call 'em smiley and whiney because of their helmets. Also all they do is laugh and cry.) "well about time." Wyoming said as others arrived.

"Hey, Wyoming. Did we miss all the fun?" York asked.

"NOT YET!" I shouted as I came out of camo._ I have a plan to get over there without wasting most of your armor remaining power._ lets hear it.

...

west's POV

I ran in to see everyone hiding behind pillers to avoid getting shot by the gunners. "So any ideas on how to get past."

"ONE!" I heard Virge shout. He began creating a hologram of himself "Keep your eye on the birdie."

"what's that mean?" I asked.

"knock knock." He said to Wyoming.

"who's there?" He answered.

"cloud." A hologram answered. They kept repeating this again and again.

"Any other ideas?" I asked. Carolina came in.

"Wyoming move up." She ordered.

"With all due respect, I'd prefer NOT to be killed. If at all possible." Wyoming said.

"York you got anything?" I asked.

"I don't know. Have we got any nukes?" He asked.

"You mean besides the one I'm going to drop on Wyoming if he doesn't move, the hell UP!?" She shouted.

"actually that one might work." I said.

"knock knock." Virge resumed.

"who's there?" Wyoming continued. Here we go again.

"You didn't keep your eyes on the birdie!" psi said. And then Virge disappeared. SHIT!


	8. Firefight

Now that RvB season 12 is started, let's finish my RvB. Or start finishing.

leader: any way, anonymous fanz doesn't own anyone except Virge, and west.

me: seriously, suspiciously easy!

...

Wests POV

"Did Virge just disappear on us again!?" I yelled. Suddenly tex ran past the gunners using camo. It turned off so she had to punch the smiley faced gunner, and then she used camo again.

"Dammit, no! Cover me!" Carolina yelled.

"** '**Cover me'? That's the plan?!" York yelled.

"Open fire!" Wash yelled as he moved to the pillar opposite the one he was on. I pointed my assault rifle and fired. Carolina charged the sad faced gunner, then gets smacked by the smiley faced gunner. Carolina uses supper speed to escape.

"Carolina! Dammit." York yelled. The gunners turned back to us and fired.

"Man, she _really_ wants to win." Wash noted.

"Yep. But it's not them she's fighting against." York answered.

...

"York, I need you to cut the power on the main complex." Carolina requested over the radio after several minutes.

"Little busy out here!" York responded.

"Just do it." Carolina said.

"I'll see what I can do." York said.

"Sounds like a good excuse to get out of this firefight." Wash commented. Florida began getting up.

"Good show, mate! That's the spirit. Still have a bit of fight in you." Wyoming said. Florida pulled the tomahawk out of his chest armor, and threw it. It landed in front of the two gunners.

"Wow. That was the worst throw I ever saw." I said blankly.

"What now?" Wash asked. I fire my grenade launcher, which knocks the gunners off the bridge.

"That's what." I responded.

"why didn't you do that to begin with?" York asked.

"I kept asking everyone else for a plan." I replied.

"We're all clear Carolina. We'll be dark in less than sixty." York reported over the com.

...

when Carolina, tex, and Virge came back, I was surprised at what I heard. Appearantly, Virge managed to get inside and secure the armor, but didn't remember any of it. He was unconscious when they found him. His report to the director took a long time but when he came out, he went UP on the leaderboard. I asked him why he seemed so grim about getting on top. He said "I didn't get on top of the leader board on purpose. Now I have to worry about Tex. I don't know how she is reacting to this."

"at least we barely see her." I noted to calm him. He may be on top, but he wouldn't care if he were anywhere else.

...

Top 5 on the leader board now:

1:virge

2:tex

3:Carolina

4:mass

5:west


End file.
